


An uneventful patrol of Officer Grayson

by Chiaki_ver_2porn0 (Chiaki_Hamano)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, But I am not, Butt Plugs, Consensual Sex, Dick Grayson is a kinky bastard, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Kink, Sexual Roleplay, i should be ashamed, so much sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaki_Hamano/pseuds/Chiaki_ver_2porn0
Summary: The walk toward the dark alley was brutal. With each step, the buttplug teased him just right, making him giddy with the sheer wrongness of it. What would Bruce say, if he could see his adopted son right now, wearing a police suit two sizes too small while having a vibrating buttplug in his ass, actively searching for a good hard fuck in a dark alleyway?





	An uneventful patrol of Officer Grayson

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was sad by the lack of Officer Grayson + Kinky fics... So I have decided that maybe I ought to be a part of the community and help fill in the missing gap one story at a time. May I introduce to you this dirty, sinful fic :D I hope you guys enjoy it :D
> 
> Special shoutout to [LittleRedRidingHood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRidingHood/pseuds/LittleRedRidingHood/) for helping me beta this junk <3 You're awesome!

Dick knew that what he was doing was frowned upon. Perhaps it was the taboo of the topic that made it all the more exciting for him; the way his gut twisted with both excitement and guilt. He carefully shifted in his passenger seat, his breathing hitched when the buttplug he’d carefully eased in this morning shifted with the motion. Next to him, his partner, Officer Rohrbach, sent him a look of concern.

 

“Are you okay? You seem to be really restless today,” the female officer asked, her lips pulled down at the corners with worry.

 

“I’m fine,” Dick smiled, aiming for reassurance but it just came out as shaky instead. “My stomach is just… upsetting today,” he made up the lie. Well, it was the closest to the truth that he was willing to tell. His stomach was indeed… unsettling, twisting constantly between arousal, guilt and excitement.

 

Amy studied Dick for a moment longer before she sighed heavily. “Alright, if you say so, but the moment you think it’s too much, I can excuse you. We can’t afford a cop chasing after criminals while half dead,” she said sternly.

 

At once, Dick felt both guilty and warm by her concern. “I’ll tell you if it gets worse,” he agreed finally.

 

That seemed to ease some of the tension from the female officer and she nodded, settling back to her driver seat.

 

There was a brief moment of peace before Dick’s cellphone started vibrating with an incoming text. Having programmed his buttplug to become activated the moment his phone received any phone calls or texts, Dick’s whole body tensed up, a wave of pleasure hit him hard enough to make him dizzy.

 

“Dick,” Amy called his name. “Maybe you should take the day off. You look a little flushed…” She said, her lips pressed together thinly. “I’ll be fine on my own. It’s just patrol.”

 

Dick turned a hazy look on Amy. Slowly, the tension eased from his shoulders when the vibration died down. “I’ll just… I think I’ll just walk it off.”

 

“I’m not sure if you should be alone in your condition. I don’t want you to collapse in the middle of nowhere, Dick,” Amy frowned. “I can definitely drop you back to your apartment.”

 

“I’m _fine_ ,” Dick stressed. “It’s just an upsetting stomach. Just let me down and I’ll make it back on my own.”

 

Amy frowned, disapproval clearly visible on her face. She reluctantly pulled over and allowed Dick to open the door to get out. “Remember to call me if anything comes up, alright?” She said.

 

Dick nodded absently, eyes already searching for the nearest dark alley. He waved Amy off and closed the door before making his way forward unsteadily. His hand slipped into his pocket, fingers toying with the string of condoms he put there beforehand.

 

Licking his dry lips, Dick walked toward the dark alley.

 

Compared to Gotham, Blüdhaven was like the evil twin of a cliché. It was a shithole full of corrupted cops, criminals, and everything in between, every depraved shit that would make someone like Superman, a vigilante used to the niceness of Metropolis, shudder in distaste. It was still Dick’s city though, and he was fond of it in all of its glory and its darkness.

 

The walk toward the dark alley was brutal. With each step, the buttplug teased him just right, making him giddy with the sheer wrongness of it. What would Bruce say, if he could see his adopted son right now, wearing a police suit two sizes too small while having a vibrating buttplug in his ass, actively searching for a good hard fuck in a dark alleyway?

 

Dick shuddered and he leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Blood rushed to his cheeks and to his straining cock, the outline clearly visible through too tight pants. His look earned him quite a few leers from passing strangers, men and women alike. Dick shivered when a stranger approached him and asked how much it would cost to get a blowjob from him. Dick was tempted to say ‘yes’ but then he refrained himself. It wasn’t a scene that he came here today for. If he had wanted to play the part of a pretty whore, he would have dressed differently.

 

“Not for sale,” Dick waved the man off, breaths hitching when the man’s fat hand ghosted over his crotch.

 

“Could’a fool me, pretty boy. Well whatever, I ain’t paying that much for a quick blowjob, no matter how pretty your mouth is,” the stranger growled in his ear before walking away, leaving Dick aching for relief.

 

The vigilante took the last few steps toward the alleyway. Like he expected, there were some crooks selling drugs there. There were always scums if you searched in a random dark alleyway of Blüdhaven.

 

“Y-You are under arrest. Put your hands above your head where I can see them,” Dick said, taking a step forward, ignoring the way the druggie that was buying the drugs immediately took off once he caught sight of the officer.

 

Dick’s eyes took in the sight of the dealers. They were tall, and muscular, with scars marring their skin and dark looks on their faces. They weren’t people that Nightwing would have troubles dealing with. However, Dick could pretend that they could overpower him with those muscular arms.

 

Criminals had a way of sensing weakness though, and having played the role of Bruce Wayne the playboy’s adopted son, Dick had a way of playing weak as well. The thugs snarled, advancing forward.

 

“Well, I haven’t seen you around this part,” Thug One said, voice dark with anger. “You are new, aren’t you? Don’t really know how things in this city run. You ruined our deal, we should ruin you.”

 

Dick took a step backward, feeling a sliver of delight when the second thug grabbed him by his wrist and slammed him against the brick wall.

 

His erection throbbed.

 

Dick let out a small, strangled sound.

 

The thugs stopped. They stared at each other before regarding Dick with a predatory smile.

 

Dick’s blood sang.

 

* * *

 

 

_The first time it happened, it had been completely accidental. Dick had known for a little while now that one of his many jerk-off fantasies was of him being dominated by criminals. He knew it was a little sick, but his heart couldn’t help but beat a little faster at the thought of being bent over and degraded by the same beings he fought each night._

_Dick had thought that it was just a little fucked-up fantasy that was tucked in the corner of his mind, only brought out whenever he was too drunk or too horny to know any better._

_It wasn’t._

_Dick and Amy were chasing after some thugs on foot and were separated a while back with Dick chasing after a muscular man while Amy chased another one. It had been raining that night; the road was slippery and it was such an amateur mistake but Dick had tripped. Right before he could grab onto the thug’s body nonetheless._

_Imagine the embarrassment at that single idiotic mistake._

_Tim would have laughed himself sick._

_The thug, sensing an advance, had turned around abruptly, pinning Dick down on the muddy road. “Well, Officer, not so tough now, aren’t you?”_

_Dick hadn’t meant to do it…. But he couldn’t control his body’s reaction. His breathing came out way too quick and he begged, begged to the higher power that the thug wouldn’t discover how hard his cock suddenly became. It had felt like every single farfetched fantasy suddenly become a possible reality._

_“Get off of him!” There was a voice and then a gunshot. Amy was there, to the rescue._

_Dick’s head had shot to the sound, eyes widened when the sound momentarily stunned the thug. With a well-aimed kick, Dick tossed the thug down on the ground, pinning his hands behind him and cuffing the thug._

That should have been the last of it.

 

Still… When had life ever got easy for one Dick Grayson?

 

When Dick got home after that night, he hadn’t managed to sleep, tossing and turning on the bed, freshly showered but still frustratingly awake. He hadn’t managed to get the images out of his head, of being pinned down on the ground, of being dominated by a nobody thug. He got hard at that.

 

It was the best jerk-off session he’d had in a long while.

 

* * *

 

 

After that, Dick had come to the realization that, in Blüdhaven, Dick’s fantasies could become true. As long as he was careful, and he was, when he wanted to, he could fulfill every taboo fantasy that he wanted, every single taboo that he couldn’t make real under the watchful eyes of Batman in Gotham.

 

So Dick did just that. It was wrong, he realized. However, wrongness hadn’t quite contributed in his mind when his dick was suddenly aware that he could be whoever he wanted. He could sign up as a stripper in a shady club, dancing to the perverted eyes of strangers. He could pretend to be a two-dollar whore if he wanted to, sucking strangers off or bending over for them, giving them discounts if they fucked him particularly well. He could even act like a slut cop, getting off on the thoughts of being raped by criminals.

 

Which was what he was doing now.

 

Finally noticing how hard he was, the three thugs smiled among themselves and pinned Dick against the wall, eyeing him hungrily. “Oh, someone _likes_ this, doesn’t he?” Thug One purred, crowding Dick’s personal space.

 

“N-No. I’m not. G-Get away.” Dick said, too eager to get into the role of a helpless officer.

 

“I don’t think so.” Thug Two said, tugging Dick’s tie forward like it was a chain. “Hey, you think we should punish this green cop? Show him what happens when you cross the Baxter Street gang.”

 

Thug Three leered. “I love showing goody two shoe cop their place.”

 

Dick struggled feebly while the three thugs manhandled him, tugging on his tight shirt and unbuckling his belt. “N-No. Please no…” He whined, turning his head away.

 

A hand slapped across his face as Thug Three growled in annoyance. “Stop resisting, Officer Gray _sin_.” He said, reading his name tag.

 

“No… Ughhh…” Dick whined when Thug One managed to free his pants, freeing his already hard dick.

 

“Look at him, such a whore,” Thug One laughed. Dick’s face colored with shame, and arousal. He tried not to arch up to present himself.

 

“N-No. Get away. Get away…” Dick whined, the sound was swallowed up by the pair of thick lips that was suddenly pressed against him.

 

**BANG.**

 

For the second time in his arrival at Blüdhaven, the sound of a gunshot interrupted his fun. Again.

 

“Get the fuck away from him or I will blow your fucking heads off.” A familiar distorted growl sent a shocked shiver down Dick’s spine and he turned around to see his brother in his Red Hood gear standing there, his body language spoke of pure fury.

 

The thugs could sense a stronger opponent as well and after exchanging a quick look, they scurried away.

 

Red Hood approached Dick carefully, still furious if his heavy footfalls spoke anything for him.

 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing, Goldie? I know you like to pretend you aren’t…” Jason struggled with reining his anger in. “You aren’t who you are, but do you need to fucking go so far as to let them… _rape_ you?!”

 

Dick swallowed down a protest, shame flushing his cheeks red. “It’s not like that… I…”

 

“Not like what? Well, please explain to me because I don’t fucking understand.”

 

“I like it, okay?!” Dick said angrily, turning his face away to hide the sudden hitch in his breathing. “I _like_ it! _I like it!”_

 

Dick clenched his fists tightly, tucking his softening dick back into his pants while absolutely refusing to face his little brother.

 

Jason was silent.

 

The atmosphere around them was heavy.

 

Dick still didn’t look back.

 

There were footsteps behind him, but Dick didn’t turn around. He didn’t even notice that Jason was approaching him until he was pinned roughly against the wall. The rough texture of the bricks scratched at his skin. “Wha –?” Dick asked, struggling at the sudden attack.

 

“Shut up,” Jason hissed in his ear, voice suddenly became deeper. “You foiled my shipment, _pig_.”

 

Dick tensed up. “No! No, I didn’t! What are you talking about? I thought you were done with the whole drug lord business?” He asked, shuddering lightly when the hand that was pressing his face against the wall increased its pressure.

 

“Yesterday. You busted my shipment yesterday and cost me a shit ton of money.” Jason growled. “You little pigs always think too highly of yourselves. Especially idiotic rookies like you, Officer. Let me teach you how the real world works.”

 

Dick knew for a fact that there was no drug bust yesterday. So, what was this? Roleplaying? And shit… Dick could feel his body getting interested again. His body was definitely down for this.

 

Jason… No, _Red Hood_ , gripped his hair with gloved fingers, slamming his head against the wall. “Well? Aren’t you going to apologize? Didn’t your Daddy teach you any manners? Ah, that’s right, your Daddy is Bruce Wayne, isn’t it, Officer Slut? Probably spoil you _rotten_ all the time.”

 

“N-No! Ge’off, ge’off of me!” Dick struggled. He even used a fraction of his true strength. All he received was a better grip to pin him in place and an angry slam.

 

Dick was so hard he thought he might just die right here. That was right, if there was anyone that could fulfill his fantasy to the fullest, it was his little brother. Jason had the strength and the skill to actually fight Dick and might even win in terms of physical strength. It was so hot.

 

“I don’t think so. I think you need to be punished. Send the BPD a message and all. Think I can fuck you until your mind breaks, Officer Slut?” Red Hood growled. There was a hand grabbing his ass in a tight grip. “This ass isn’t made for fighting crimes, it’s made to be fucked.”

 

Dick whined, a high-pitched mewl that spoke of the arousal that was coursing through his blood. “No…” He dragged the sound out, body twisting to escape from the firm grip.

 

With a quick jerk, Red Hood gripped both of Dick’s wrists and pinned them to his back, while his other hand expertly freed Dick’s cock from the still unbuttoned pants. “Already hard. Tsk, you should be ashamed. You get off on the humiliation, don’t you?” Red Hood sounded amused now.

 

“Such a little slut.”

 

Dick shuddered, breathing hard. His protesting whines weakened until they sounded like softly spoken ‘more, more _please_ ,’; Red Hood gave Dick’s cock a few jerks, the texture of his gloved hand made Dick’s knees weak.

 

“Suck me off, Officer Slut,” Red Hood spun Dick around and with a jerk of his leg, sent Dick down on his knees in front of him. “Well, hurry, you don’t want me to fuck you dry, do you?” He asked cruelly.

 

Dick could feel his body shiver at the commanding tone and he could only shuffle forward on his knees, hands tremblingly unbuttoning Red Hood’s pants. He pulled the zipper down, giving the other man another pleading look. “No, please no…”

 

Red Hood had no mercy. He gripped Dick’s long hair and shoved his face forward roughly, making him yelp.

 

Dick opened his mouth hesitantly before engulfing Red Hood’s member in his mouth, giving it a tentative suck.

 

“Yeah, that’s some good shit. Keep it up, Slut.”

 

Dick whimpered, bobbing his head hesitantly, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue before hesitantly reaching up to toy with Jason’s balls. The grip on his hair tightened warningly.

 

“You use teeth and I will shoot you in the face.”

 

“Please…” Dick pleaded in a muffled voice.

 

Dick closed his eyes and took in more of the length, bobbing his head slowly. He was aching with needs. He needed this so badly it hurt.

 

Red Hood started to thrust, at first shallowly and then began picking up the pace until he was fucking Dick’s face brutally, using his mouth as a wet, hot hole only, holding Dick’s head in place while he pleasured himself.

 

“Ugh. Ngh. Ngh… Mnnmmm…” Dick groaned around the length, feeling spit running down the corners of his lips.

 

Red Hood let out a low rumble grunt at the sounds that vibrated in Dick’s throat, hips stuttering out of rhythm before he pulled out completely, coming on Dick’s face, covering it in a layer of cum.

 

Dick gasped for air, whimpering when Red Hood released the grip on his hair. He must have looked absolutely dirty because Red Hood just let out a low growl before pulling a weak-kneed Dick up. “Fuck, you cum in your pants just sucking me off? You are such a slut, Officer.”

 

The statement surprised Dick and he looked down slowly only for his cheeks to redden when he realized that Red Hood was right and there was a puddle of fresh cum on the ground. His own cock felt limp and he felt lethargic.

 

“Bend over, whore,” Red Hood commanded, shoving Dick forward who just stumbled a few steps. “Hands on the wall. You like doing this part of your job, don’t you? Feeling people up like this. Well, let’s see how well you’ll like it when you are on the receiving end,” Red Hood said, pulling Dick’s pants down just far enough to expose his ass.

 

Suddenly, Red Hood went silent.

 

He then sucked in a deep, sharp breath.

 

When Red Hood spoke again, Dick noticed there was a shakiness in his voice that wasn’t there before. “You were wearing a buttplug this whole time? You little _whore_.”

 

Dick yelped when Red Hood pulled the plug slightly before sliding it back, fucking him shallowly with it. Dick’s face reddened when the lube spilled down his ass crack.

 

“You little whore.” Red Hood breathed.

 

Dick whined while Red Hood kept fucking him with that tiny buttplug, pushing back at every thrust to get it deeper inside him. It took almost no time for them to get hard again. There was something to be said about a vigilante’s stamina.

 

Red Hood tugged the plug free and threw it on the ground, watching dispassionately as it rolled a few times before stopping. He stroked his cock. “If you scream, I will shoot you,” he warned, slamming into Dick brutally.

 

Despite having prepared himself beforehand, the sudden intrusion still _hurt_ and Dick cried out only for a hand to cover his mouth.

 

“I said, shut up, slut!” Red Hood snarled, dragging his hand down to grip on Dick’s tie and then pull it behind him. “Mnm. Free leash. I like it,” he purred and then began to fuck Dick without reserve, using the tie to jerk Dick’s body back whenever he felt like it.

 

“Oh! Oh! Harder! Harder! So good! So fucking good!” Dick cried out, gasping for air when the tie tightened around his neck.

 

“Such a little slut. You are a slut, aren’t you? Fuck. Fucking tight little slut hole. I will fuck you so hard until it’s gapping.” Red Hood panted hotly, jerking his hips so hard Dick’s head hit the wall. However, in the throne of ecstasy, the pain didn’t even register.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I’m a whore! A slut! Please fuck me harder! Ugh! Ugh! Ngh!” Dick yelped when Red Hood punctured his sentences with hard thrusts.

 

“My. Whore. That’s. Right. You. Are. Mine.” He growled, savagely fucking Dick until he flooded Dick with a gush of warm semen.

 

That prompted Dick to cum for a second time as well, crying out and pressing against Jason tightly. The force of the orgasm was so strong it knocked him out. When he came to, Dick was leaning heavily against Jason.

 

Jason had removed his hood and was now looking down at Dick with an unreadable look on his face. “Fuck, that was so fucking hot, Goldie. Let’s do it again sometimes.” He growled in Dick’s ear, the low grumble still managed to make Dick twitch.

 

“Can we get me in a gangbang next time?” Dick asked, only half joking.

 

Jason growled, seemingly angry at the prospect of having to share Dick with anyone.

 

“Maybe, Goldie. Maybe. We’ll see. Now though, get decent. I’ll take you back to your shitty apartment. Fuck you for pulling me into this.”

 

“I just did, Jaybird. That I just did.” Dick laughed quietly, content to be in Jason’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the one-shot! Thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment, give kudos, bookmarks and subscription, they brighten my day :D
> 
> If you want to read stories with plots, please consider my other pseudo "Chiaki_Hamano", this is mainly where I post things without plots. :D
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://chiakifics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
